Precious Stone
by toki
Summary: What is this annyway?... I don't really know my self. So read to find out... ps: Ya'll can just live with the mis spellings. Maybe I ment it to be like that!! So there Star!!


Precious Stone  
It was just another day for Akamu. Walking home from school with her   
friend Makoto. Akamu and Makoto were about half way through the seventh  
grade at Cherry Tree Middle School. They had known each other since the  
third grade and, have been good friends since the fifth grade. " Bye!" said  
Akamu. "Bye Kamu-chan!" said Makoto. "See 'ya ta'marra' Mako-chan!"  
"Kay." said Makoto. Akamu went home. She put her stuff down. And did her  
homework. There wasn't much, because it was only the first week back from  
Sping vacation. When she finished she took a nap. When she woke up her  
brother had gotten home from school, and her parents had gotten home from  
work.   
  
She watched alot of t.v. And she was very good at video games. Her mom   
was just going to leave to take her brother to basketball practice. Right before  
she opened the door someone knocked. Her dad opened it. It was a strange  
blonde man in some kind of uniform, he was rather tall though. And he had  
evil, black, eyes. Behind him, were two more me of about the same height.  
One had white hair and a better looking uniform,'he must have more power  
than them' she thought. He also had dark cold eyes. But the guy next to him  
had kinder eye's than the rest. And there was a smaller woman behind them  
with cold eyes as well. Her dad stiffened but didn't move or look scared. In  
fact, he looked very calm. " You are coming back to the negaverce, to serve  
Queen Beryl once again, . . . . . . Agnite and Crystite." He said this so clamly  
that Akamu thought it was a April fools joke. " So, . . . our vacation is finally  
over. . . . . . . ."   
  
* * *  
  
"JADEITE, AGNITE, CRYSTITE, NEFLITE, ZOYCITE,  
MALACHITE_all_ failed me!" raged Beryl. " Amathyst!" she screamed. "  
Yes, my lady." said Amathyst as she appeared from nowhere." as you know,"   
Beryl expressed strangely, bearly, calm." Jadeite, Neflite, Zoycite, Malachite,  
yes and even your father, your mother Agnite, Crystite, and Astroite your  
brother" she said getting madder at every word. "have all failed me." she said  
through clench pointed teeth." I want you to succeed where they have failed,  
defeat those blasted Sailor Scouts, . . . gather enough energy for our plans.  
You are my strongest warrior." she said assertively and, strangely calm  
again." Of course," said the strange new warrior. "whatever you wish . . my  
Queen. . . . . . . "   
  
* * *  
  
Makoto was walking home from school, like always. She had failed yet  
another test. Just to think she had perfect grades not more than a year and a  
half ago." Failed another test Makoto! Not again! You know you really must  
fix your grades Makoto!" said Luna, so suddenly Makoto almost jumped out  
of her skin." I know." Makoto said wearily." I need to get some rest, then I'll  
study." " You do that. You really look like you need the rest." " All right." she  
said as Luna ran off to see how Serena did on her test." If only you knew how  
much rest Luna." she thought." If only you knew. . . . . ."   
  
* * *   
  
Amathyst decided to gather energy from a jewelers shop. Scince the Sailor   
Scouts defeated Neflite and her father so easily, she thought she would take   
precautions and only use here yoma if necessary. But, she gathered enough   
energy to suit her, but not enough to draw attention. She went to many   
jewelers shops doing the same, yet, the senshi never showed up. Not until the   
forty-eighth jewel shop. She thought they would be hard, but they proved her   
wrong. She didn't even lift a finger, literally. They came and did their   
over-bearing speech, during which, she fell asleep, then she used her mind to  
give them head aches, just to disorient them. But it made them so defenceless  
she just left. One time, this guy even came to try and help them. He through  
flowers! Flowers! Like that would hurt her! She was actually surprised when  
Queen Beryl had her capture him. He couldn't even handle the black crystal.  
Did they have a time trying to erase his memory! How ignorant can one be!  
After that he always saved them anyway. What can one do, such is life. He  
bothered her though. It was just something about him, that just didn't feel  
right. And why did those alful sailors have to wear holloween costumes any  
way. If they ever defeated her it would be because she laughed herself to  
death.   
  
* * *   
  
"That general just seems so familiar to me, I just cant put my finger on   
it." Makoto though silently to herself. "Are you thinking about boys again   
Mako-chan?" Ami asked. She had decided to help Makoto, so at lease she  
would have saved her. "Huh? Hu, no. I'm thinking about that general.  
Amathyst was it? She just seems so much stronger than the rest." " Thats it!"  
exclaimed Ami. " You know how to defeat her?" asked Makoto. "No, but I  
now what your problem is!" "You do?" she asked again." Yes! You have to  
much stress about the enemy! You should stop worrying about it. We'll get  
her, I just know it." "Really?! I hope so. You know she reminds me of a  
friend I once had." "Really?"   
  
* * *   
  
"My Queen," she said. "Yes, what is it Amathyst." Queen Beryl said in a   
normal, but unusual tone. "Why dont we gather energy away from Tokyo and  
Japan, until we have a lot of energy, then beat the tar out of the senshi and  
defeat them before they have a chance to realize what hit them." " Good job  
Amathyst, you do that. Always thinking thats why I have you." At that  
Amathyst turned and disappeared into the darkness from which she came.   
  
First, she hit a town just outside of Tokyo. It worked rather well, even   
though she had doubts. She did this in many other towns before she came  
back to Tokyo to defeat those blasted Sailor Scouts. She set up a trap, first  
she would get that alful Sailor Moon. It was a rather simple trap. Just a hole  
in the ground. To her surprise it worked. she must be a real idiot to fall for  
that.   
  
* * *   
  
"Does any one know where Usagi is? 'Cause I mean, this is late, even for   
her." said Rei. "You know last I saw her she was running to get something  
before she came here." Ami said, hoping that Usagi didn't stop to play video  
games with her Brother. "Well, I hope she gets her soon, I'm getting tired of  
waiting for her. I'm leaving if she doesn't show up soon." said Minako.  
"Girls!!" said Luna and Artimis in unison. "There's another yoma attack in the  
park, you have to hurry!" said Luna. "Right!" they said together. "Mars  
Power- Make Up!" "Venus Power- Make Up!" "Mercury Power-Make Up!"  
"Mako-chan! Aren't you coming?!" "Huh? Oh, yah. Jupiter Power- Make  
Up!" said Makoto last.   
  
* * *   
  
  
"Here they come," Amathyst said calmly. "Your little friends to save   
you. They're wasting their breath. They should just give themselves up. It's   
no use. They can't defeat me. They will never defeat me. They don't have a   
chance." she said so surely that Usagi, the Princess Serenity, thought she   
was in a dream. " Why did you capture me? I'm only an ordinary girl. I don't   
even have any good energy. Or know any of the Sailor Senshi!" said the now   
fully awake princess. Trying to convince the evil general to let her go. Just   
hopping that some how the general was dumber than her. "No. I'm not  
dumber than you." she said with frightening acuressy."How, how in the world  
did you know what I was thinking?" she mumbled to herself. "I know you are  
Sailor Moon. Dont even try to say other wise Princess Serenity." She didn't  
even argue. She looked down at her self to see that she was in her princess  
form. "Soon I will have all you senshi. And Queen Beryl will reward me  
well." she said. "Then I'll leave." "Why?" thought the princess to her self not  
caring if she heard. But Amathystwas not paying attention anymore. "Here  
they come." said Amathyst. "Coming to their destruction. They dont even  
know it."   
  
* * *   
  
"Cresent Beam!"   
"Fire Soul!"   
"Shabon Spray!"   
  
* * *   
  
"Wow! She's strong!" yelled Sailor Venus at the top of her lungs. "Yah!"   
said Mars. "I cant even get a reading on her!" screamed Mercury. Jupiter sat   
there dumb founded. She had already taken out tuxedo mask. "She is just so   
familiar." she said sitting where she was. "So familiar." she mumbled again.  
"Jupater help us!!" they all said. "So familiar." she said again. Then it stuck  
her. Of course! How could she not have seen it before! "Akamu!" she said.  
Amathyst froze. She knew that name. But, where was it from? She stopped  
hovering above them and landed. Then it hit her hard in the head.   
  
She saw an image of her, a human her, and another girl and boy, sitting on a  
patch of grass, and they were laughing, she hadn't laughed for so long. "M,  
M, Mako?" she asked." "Makoto?" she asked once more. "Yes Akamu! It's  
mee," they had along silence. "Akamu. . . .come back." Makoto pleaded with  
her. "Mako? Makoto where . . . . where have I been?" she asked her friend.  
At that moment all of the other senshi hurled an attack at Amamthyst. "No!"  
screamed Jupiter. But nothing happened. The attacks just hit thin air. "The  
last thing I remember is a blonde guy in some weird uniform, he came and  
took me and my family away." It struck her then. "What in the world are you  
wearing Makoto!" screamed Akamu, laughing very hard. Makoto blushed.  
She was embarrassed to have her old friend see her like this. "I really don't  
have any choice. I... guess." she said. "Yah, and I'm the Queen of England!"  
stated Akamu.   
  
* * *   
  
All The Sailor Senshi helped Tuxedo Kamen up and went over to Sailor  
Jupiter and the new Akamu. "Holy crap! Theres a hole bombardment  
miniskirt wearing freaks! And a dude who looks like hes going to a dance!"  
Akamu exclaimed before she had a chance to think. "We are not miniskirt  
wearing freaks Negaslime!" said Rei, before Makoto had a chance to reply.  
"You know I really wouldn't say stuff like that to me." She said calmly. "Yah,  
and why not?" smart alicked Rei again. "Because I'm a ticking time bomb. I  
will go off on any thing any time. And yah, and I can destroy you all any time  
I want." "Then why didn't you?" Rei said agian. " Those weren't my orders."  
"Then what were they?" remarked Raye. " To get all your powers and then  
turn Miss Moonie here over to are side." "I would never do that!" screamed  
Usagi. "Hay, whatever strikes you fancy." Akamu said.  
  
  
  



End file.
